saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail: A New Age
Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail: A New Age is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover series that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail series to band together for the first time. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters The Fairy Knights Core Members *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) *Emma/Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) Later Members *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) Athena's Army *Kido Saori/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Tatsumi Tokumaru (Yukitoshi Hori) *Miho's Orphanage **Miho **Matura *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *God of Time Saturn/Subaru (Yū Mizushima) *Princess Hisui E. Fiore **Colonel Arcadios *The United Nations ** Antagonists Shadaloo *M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto) **Doctor Cornellius *Seven Deadly Sins of Man **Pride **Greed **Lust **Envy **Gluttony **Sloth **Wrath *Tiger Claw *Dogpound (Daisuke Kishio) *Fishface (Wataru Takagi) *Bebop *Rocksteady *Alopex Eclipse Celestial Spirits *Eclipse Celestial Spirit King *Eclipse Aries *Eclipse Taurus *Eclipse Gemini *Eclipse Cancer *Eclipse Leo *Eclipse Virgo *Eclipse Libra *Eclipse Scorpio *Eclipse Sagittarius *Eclipse Capricorn *Eclipse Aquarius *Eclipse Pisces *Eclipse Ophiuchus New Balam Alliance *Red Skull **Mikhail Deathwing (Hideo Ishikawa) **Rashin (Eiji Miyashita) **Dimeria Hogroth **Wynonna **Leila McAllister **Wren Myerson *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) *Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) Ares' Army *God of War Ares (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Phobos **Deimos *Berserkers **Arion Katos **Griffin Helios **Aethon Maia **Hippocampus Skūn **Satyr Vex **Colchian Zato **Bienor Grover **Keres Satena **Dionysus Leo **Stymphalian Gengo **Catoblepas Algo **Gegenees Tyson *Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) Other Villains *Zeref (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens **Sanctuary **Palaestra Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *Maryland **Ocean City *New York City **Manhattan Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia Antarctica Shadow Arena * Power Grid Main Article: Power Grid Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Duels/Events Main Article: Duels '' ''Main Article 2: Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place sixty days (eight an' half weeks) after Kouga's final battle with Saturn. **The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation before the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc took place. *For the Cloth designs of the Bronze and Gold Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail Wiki